Herras
The Herras were a large, reptilian-humanoid species from the homeworld Herraka. Their distinguishing feature were their longer-than-average neck and tall size. Herras were hairless, ranging in skin color from grayish-blue to a dusky-red. The Herras spoke of their legend in which their species was contacted by "forerunners", which spoke to their minds and made them prepare for the eventual alliance with the Antrixians and the other species of the Commonwealth. The Herras, while very capable members of the military and security of the Commonwealth were more intelligent than Imperial-era Xenobiologists were willing to credit. As a culture, overall, the Herras found the intellectual practices of the Jinsai to match their own ideals and only strengthened their ties to the Commonwealth. The Herras were more than happy to share their knowledge with the Commonwealth, not to mention their mechanical and technical skills. But they did despise narrow-minded views and prejudice. The Imperial occupation of the Commonwealth saw more Herras engage in open, physical aggression than any other time since joining with the Antrixians. Description The Herras were generally between 2.2 meters tall and 2.6 metres tall, have two fingers and two thumbs on each hand, which were much larger than human fingers and thumbs. This made the Herras look ungainly when wielding normal, human-sized weapons such as pistols and other weapons. They looked vaguely like lizards or theropods, except for their jaws. When wearing armor, they took on a shark-like look because of the ornamental fins and spikes that were decorated on the sides of their helmets. Their jaws were made up of four separate mandibles attached to their face, similair to those found on the lower jaws of snakes from other planets in the galaxy. The Herras were attributed for great strength and intelligence, and were praised for their bravery and honor. Historically, the Herras had followed the Commonwealth mentality of maintaining a policy of isolating from the galaxy outside the Commonwealth, believing them to be an affront towards honor and tradition. However there were signs that this stance was being slowly abandoned as seen during the time period after the Imperial occupation of the Commonwealth. Physical and Anatomy The Herras were muscular and stood around between 2.2 meters tall and 2.6 metres tall. Their jaws were quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips. With few exceptions, these mandibles were generally shown with six teeth each; many sources also depicted an additional large fang on the tips of each mandible. Anywhere from eight to ten broader teeth had been observed mounted on the central jaw structure. The Herras smelled with the use of two nostrils, each a little in front and below the eye socket. Given their predatory nature, a Herras' sense of smell was likely very developed. However it was noted that as a distinct race they may have had omnivourus tendencies. The mandibles appeared to be made for gripping small prey, which insinuates that the Herras evolved from a quadroped race and that they were much larger than their natural prey. History Government The Herras originally had a clan style government that held and ruled over various territories on their world. As their society developed and advanced, the Herras developed this into a form of representative government until the species joined with the Antrixian Commonwealth. Under the Commonwealth, the Sangheili were represented by one of the Landsting Houses within the Commonwealth and a natural-born Herras representative. D6 RPG Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Alliance/Federation Home Planet or System: Herraka Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D/3D KNOWLEDGE 3D/5D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Move: 10/13 Size: 2.2 to 2.6 meters tall Lifespan: 245 standard years Category:Species Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Member Species